Divergent -Together At Last- (Allegiant Spoilers)
by Foofum
Summary: Finally, after years of being experimented on, Tris has been set free. She is being released into Chicago again, in the Divergent world. She's almost positive she can resist the memory serum, but what if she can't? What if Tobias loves another? My first Fanfic, please read and review! I think I got Tobias's character right. I spent like two hours analyzing him and only him.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

**TRIS**

It has been what has felt like years since I last saw him. Even now, his simulation makes me think he's real, that he's back. I know this isn't really, but maybe.. Just maybe.. No. I sigh and sit down, ignoring his efforts to hurt me with taunting words. I try not to look into his deep blue eyes, because they will make me cry like I do every night. His face haunts me because I love him so much, and I wish they'd just kill me now. I miss Tobias so much I can hardly take it, but I know I have to, for him. I hope that one day we will meet again, and I will hold him, and he will hold me as I stare into his eyes and he stares into mine.

I snap back to the cold, harsh reality that I have to live at this terrible place. I'm not quite sure what it's called, because I was moved from time to time again, but this place is still as bad as all the rest. I am given little food and water and am sickly skinny. Hearing someone speak, I walked towards the sound as far as I could until I hit the cell door.

"..back to Chicago?"

"..yes, she'll do fine there after we wipe her memory."

The men grunt in agreement and come to get me. I let them take me to a truck. I know I can resist the serum, but I'll have to act dumb and worthless at first. I think I can take care of that. I feel the needle enter my neck, and I start my little act, asking stupid questions.

**TOBIAS**

I do not regret coming back to Chicago. It gives me even the slightest chance to get Tris off my mind. However, most the time I can't forget those pale eyes, twinkling up at me. "I love you" was a major understatement. Tris was more than just a girl to me, not even a girlfriend. She was something that I cannot put into words. She was just.. Magical.

When I called her beautiful, I didn't mean about her face, or body, although she is amazing like that too. Tris is beautiful on the inside, kind but with a bit of an attitude, a smile that's contagious, and overall a great character. How I feel about her... I can't even finish telling you how much I love her before I die.

I cry myself to sleep every night, still feeling her teaching my tattoo and touching my scars gingerly. "Tris," I would often whisper when we were in bed and she hasn't moved in a while. If she didn't answer, I would turn around carefully and tuck her against me. I still remember her beautiful, contagious smile that she woke up with most mornings. Despite everything that was happening during the war, I often offered a small smile to her every morning, and she always smiled back. Tris was beautiful in every way, and she was mine, and I was hers. I imagine her lying next to me, and a tear slips out of my eye before I close them again. It is two A.M., and I still haven't gotten any sleep. No matter how much I've been trying, I still can't sleep. I sigh and get up, walking towards the cabinets. I open the one that contains my medication and slip a sleeping pull into my mouth, swallowing it before walking back over to my bed. I didn't make it there, falling asleep on the floor with a loud thump.

**CHRISTINA**

I hear a loud thump from upstairs and know it's Four. The poor guy has been grieving over Tris, but I think it's been too long. Maybe I should set him up with someone, but I'm worried it will make him even angrier with me. After all, I did kiss him. I couldn't help myself. He looked so sad, and Uriah and Tris were dead, and Zeke wasn't his friend anymore, and everyone seemed to dislike him, and.. Well, he just seemed so handsome and miserable and lonely, and I had figured maybe he would have feelings for me, and I didn't consider that he wasn't over Tris or that he didn't like me or something. I guess I just had feelings for him. I think I still do.

_FLASHBACK_

Looking into those sad, dark blue eyes, I feel bad for Four. I sit next to him on the bench and hesitantly reach out to touch his shoulder. He doesn't look back at me, and I frown. "Hey, it's alright. I've been through exactly what's happening to you. I know what you're going through." He looks at me, anger flashing in his eyes. "You do not know how I feel! If you lived Tris like I did, you would half understand!" He snaps, and I flinch, looking away. I stay like that for a minute before looking back up at him, at those mysterious dark eyes. Suddenly, I get a crazy idea. Without thinking it through, I lean in and press his lips to mine, closing my eyes. He doesn't move, just stiffens, and I don't notice, slipping my tongue into his mouth. I pull back and notice him like that, and I stand up, brushing off my skirt, not looking at him. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" "You should go," he says, and I do, not looking back at him, feeling terrible for what I'd done.

Reviews, please? And, yes, maybe there will be a bit of FourChris, but not much. I'm planning on this being FourTris mostly. Also, any ideas? And I may hold a small contest to add some characters to the story. Just Christina, Tobias, and Tris may get a bit boring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2**

**TOBIAS**

I stand up, looking at the clock. _Shit, _I think. It's already seven thirty, and I have to train the new initiates at eight. They came yesterday; the first jumper being an Erudite girl whose name was Mara, though she called herself Mar. She was weak and scrawny and reminded me too much of Tris when she was an initiate. She's not as kind or caring as Tris, and isn't as beautiful either. Tris cannot be replaced.

I slide on my clothes and run to the mess hall to get breakfast. I don't remember what I called it before; it's been too long, so now I just call it the mess hall. Grabbing a muffin, I sit down in a corner and eat quietly and quickly.

When I finish, there is five minutes until training starts. I get up slowly and walk to the training room, the familiar scent making me angry and sad. It reminded me of Tris; almost everything did. I'm not so sure it was a good idea to move back here from the real world, but I can't leave now. I have initiates to train. Sighing, I watch as the new initiates walk in.

**TRIS**

I can only not forget by thinking about Tobias. His sweet, rare smile that he saved just for me.. I miss him so much, and now I'll be able to see him again. I am so excited I can hardly keep up this act.

Soon, we are at the Dauntless compound. They let me out, telling me I was an initiate and was 16, and to go to the training room. I nod and wander off in the wrong direction, then am given directions to the training room. Nodding, I walk off in that direction. After about five minutes, I reach the familiar room and lean against the doorframe. Tobias looks at the initiates, asking for a volunteer.

"I'll do it," I say, and he whirls around. His eyes widen as he shakes his head, and I grin.

"Alright," he murmurs, as if not believing I was actually there.

I stand in front of the target, and he throws all three knives at me. The initiates make scared faces, and I resist a chuckle. The first one lands to the left of me, the second to my right. The final one scrapes my ear, and I grin and don't bother touching it. Just two minutes has been too long to resist him, his touch, his scent, his feel, his everything. I run towards him, about to jump into his arms, when he looks at me. I stop, looking into his dark blue eyes- mysterious, cunning, and secretive, as always.

I stare at him a moment, and before I know it, initiation, day one, is over. Tobias walks to his apartment, and I walk after him. He doesn't lock the door, so I let myself in. He is sitting on the bed, and I sit down next to him.

"Tobias," I whisper softly.

"You're not real," he mutters, and I shake my head.

"Tobias, I am. Please."

As he doesn't answer, I turn his face towards mine. "_Tobias_."

He looks at me, and my heart skips a beat. "Tris?" He sounds so vulnerable I can't handle it anymore.

I start to sob, nodding and saying, "Tobias," and "I love you," and he hugs me fiercely. He kisses me passionately, and I do the same to him.

"This is real," he whispers. "It's really you." He pauses, and I look up at him. "I love you, Tris."

I don't hesitate. "I love you too, Tobias."


End file.
